


Fall

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [37]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Friendship/Love, Injury, Mild Language, Some Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Whatever doesn't kill us… makes us stranger.Jessica remembers saying that garbage on a whim, and honestly… death would be preferable over whatever quirky bullshit the universe wants now.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TripCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/gifts).



> SEASON TWO IS HERE! I'M RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF WATCHING! Today had to be these lovelies and I'm dedicating it to a fan-tab-ulous human being named Amanda and you should check out their stuff if you like anime and femslash! ;))) Okay yesssss thoughts/comments appreciated as well! IF TRISHICA ISN'T CANON BY THE END OF S2 I SWEAR TO GO--

 

037\. Fall

*

_Whatever doesn't kill us… makes us stranger._

Jessica remembers saying that garbage on a whim, and honestly… death would be preferable over whatever quirky bullshit the universe wants.

"Hold still," Trish mutters, circling around her, wrapping up Jessica's heavily bruised torso with saran wrap. It may just be a slightly cracked rib this time, but Jessica knows she won't shut up until Trish has played the good little nurse. "So how many times am I gonna have to bandage you up?"

Jessica's mouth curves into a faint smile. "You could just not answer the door then," she points out, watching as Trish's eyes brighten with fondness.

"My balcony windows are not a _door_." Trish's voice rises above the screech of pain blaring in Jessica's senses. She inhales tightly. "Besides, how else am I gonna get my kicks on a Monday night? Doing yoga and tuning in Netflix?"

"Doesn't sound that bad," Jessica says in a mumble, gingerly touching over her side with a wince and yanking down her top. " _Uuugh—_ "

A concerned, low tutting noise. Trish grabs onto Jessica's hand, easing it away and squeezing.

"Babysitting you isn't a poor alternative either…"

" _Shut up_ ," Jessica huffs, narrowing her eyes. She doesn't appreciate the overly mischievous look, but accepts a featherlight, warm kiss touching to her lips. Trish is the only person allowed to be _soft_ and _sweet_ with her.

Nobody _goddamn_ else.

Falling in love is for people too stupid to know what reality is, and who can't face their own mortality. Jessica figures she may as well buy one of those fakey, cone-shaped dunce hats now.

She's not sorry for it.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
